The Vanderbelt Family
The Vanderbelts are a large family, which has primarily made it's appearance in DBA. A family mostly consisting of well known or developing villains. Living within a decently large manor (of which only the dining room and several bedrooms has been seen) somewhat close to the DBA arena with a security system with enough weapons to make small countries jealous. The Manor is known to have a main room, large dining room (with a hall containing at least 4 rooms off to the side), with the majority of the rooms being upstairs along a hallway. The rest of the Vanderbelt manor, however, has been unmentioned or otherwise unestablished. They are also the source of a decent amount of the inciting incidents of DBA episodes. Also of note, the Vanderbelt family does not pay property taxes, and anyone who tries to collect their debts is swiftly knocked aside by the more powerful side of the family, that is if the security system doesn't deal with them first. Notable Members Venus Vanderbelt The sister who's trying to break the mold of the family, Venus wants to go out and make a difference in the world. This of course has backfired, as the majority of the time she's at DBA she's labeled as far more of a villain than her sisters ever are. Voia Vanderbelt One of the youngest of the family, born with an epithet that allows her to enter the shadow realm as well as melt into shadows. She spent far too much time in the shadow realm (where time doesn't pass, making her 8 earth years but ~3,012 actual years), which molded her into a beast able to consume anything with seemingly no negative repercussions. Her stomach also appears to be an infinite hammer space, with her stomach acid equivalent being a black tar-like substance that eats away at things. She has also used it as a hammer space, spitting up her phone at some point during episode 38, though it's unclear how. Valoura Vanderbelt A weeb that wields a giant sword, Valoura is the second biggest loser of the family (next to Venus of course) due to her uninteresting fighting style, love of all things anime, and complete lack of any notable skills other than wielding weapons well. She also has a pet Electric Eel (which plays into her epithet) named Harold. Cynthia Vanderbelt The oldest and most powerful member of the Vanderbelt family currently known, she has been known to making objects out of triangles, anything from guns to entire pocket dimensions in which she is nigh omnipotent, all made of the same white/purple gradient triangles. As seen in episode 29, she is very capable in trapping and torturing people in such dimensions. She takes great joy in terrifying and torturing people, switching to a far more menacing psychotic smile when she gets in one of her violent, terrifying moods. She's also known to have insomnia and depression, as well as using her triangle powers to make frivilous objects, such as "Triangle Gum" (which is a pyramid shape with an odd taste, custom made by her) as well as "Triangle Weed." Alcohol is known to make her depression "Three times worse." Philyra Vanderbelt Weirdly mutated into a fish person, Philyra is a warmongering dictator of the seas. However, that's limited exclusively to the seas, so she tends to suffer the Aquaman effect where no one really cares about how maniacal and successful she is because it's all underwater anyway. She takes over many underwater civilizations and puts them under her authoritarian and mildly egotistical rule. To her, this is just her business. She doesn't hold any kind of pride in being a villain like some of the other sisters. In fact, her real passion is playing the drums. Her epithet lets her create massive mallets with diameters nearly the size of her, as well as channel sound waves to perform some pretty devastating combo assaults. Overall, Philyra is among the more approachable Vanderbelts, as she's quite nice and sweet when she's not getting competitive, and likes to relax by listening to music and engaging with her other sisters. Clementine Vanderbelt A comparatively "Chill" Vanderbelt, Clementine is a surprisingly, especially comparatively to some of the more...Energetic Vanderbelts. Clementine's powers have not been properly shown off, but assuredly she's quite powerful too. She is amazing friends with Philyra. Hope Hope is technically an "Honorary Vanderbelt", allowed due to Voia's insistence to the rest of the family. Hope and Voia never go to sleep, which ''would ''piss off most of the family, but the only two sisters near that room are Valoura and Cynthia, with the event of Venus moving out of the manor. Valoura never brings it up and Cynthia has pretty much given up trying to shut them up, not that she sleeps at normal times anyway. Hope and Voia do pretty much everything together, especially while in the Vanderbelt household. "Mama Vanderbelt" A menacing figure which has thus far only been broadly hinted at. Little is known about her, other than the fact that nobody wishes to make her mad. She has yet to be revealed. Interestingly, the father of the Vanderbelt family has been notably absent from most conversation of the family. Trivia * While workshopping last names for the Vanderbelts, Vandabat was chosen for quite a while. However Sylvia constantly misspelled it as Vanderbelt, Sylvia changed it to that half out of anger. She is now happy she did this, as it sounds a lot better. * Valoura is technically the first Vanderbelt family member conceived kit-wise (general electric motif), originally someone with the epithet volt, with a similar personality to Venus, albeit more shy and worried to do things. Her kit was underwhelming, thus why Sylvia didn't play her. ** Voia was made after Venus, however was originally going to be used for a (now scrapped) campaign. Plans for it ended up falling through, resulting in Voia going to DBA instead, since Sylvia liked the idea of smol terror child. Voia's original epithet was "Void," originally allowing her to visit the Void, a plane that seemed to stretch infinitely in all directions. Voia had been a long surviving adventurer who held artifacts that correlated to her abilities. At the time of early DBA, she was worried that was too much of a stretch of her epithet. ** Venus was, oddly enough, the member of the family Sylvia had the most trouble with. She kept rolling epithets, got half way through making their kits, and deleted them. She always kept coming back to "Stronghold," but was always iffy on how to execute it. About 5 days into making her, Adam Holiday suggested making her the stronghold, which Sylvia really liked the idea of. * The Vanderbelt Family wasn't meant to be a family of supervillains at first. The basis of the idea was believed to be an offhanded comment of Geckos, saying something along the lines of "Man, if Venus is this villainous, what's the rest of her family like?" After this quote, Sylvia got the idea to turn them all into supervillains. Before this, it was a functional family, with two parental figures and Venus' younger sister Valoura, who wasn't a weeb at the time. Category:Groups